Dimensional
The Dimensional era (commonly abbreviated as CN Dimensional) is Cartoon Network's thirteenth and current branding in the US and recently in Turkey, Italy, Latin America, Mexico, RSEE, Brazil, Philippines, Southeast Asia, Japan, the UK, CEE, Arabic, Australia and France that debuted on May 30, 2016 and was made by Bent Design Lab, it was previously known as Check It 4.5 officially and was officially named Dimensional on June 14, 2016, giving a new identity to the channel along with several improvements. It was seen after a two-part promo with Teen Titans Go! and The Powerpuff Girls.In 2017, it introduced the "NEW NEW NEW NEW" slogan after a promo for new episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball in February. This era began to use 3D graphics since CHECK it 1.0, but with reduced styling of the idents. Bumpers in this era are characters made with real objects and clay that are animated in their studios and few bumpers from Check It 4.0 and 3.0. New animated bumpers were made too, while the loop animations from Check It 4.0 were re-used with different borders and a different ending logo. This era uses more solid colors than gradients as opposed to Check It 4.0. More bumpers from Check It 4.0/3.0 has been shown frequently since early June, and most of them are airing errors. Transitions have been changed/added and were named "Zoom" and "Shift", both of them are 4-second bumpers as well. The next bumpers have a male speaker saying the show but this time, it would say if it's a new episode, another episode, a new show or a special. The Good Morning and the Good Night bumpers is slightly inspired by YEEEAUHHHH! (Check It 2.0) and also had a male announcer. In the sign-on bumper that plays at 6am every morning, the announcer says,"Good morning. Welcome to your favorite place, for your favorite shows. Cartoon Network." In the sign off bumper that plays at 8pm every night, the announcer says, "Ok. Good night, everyone. Thanks for watching your favorite shows. Come back tomorrow for more of your favorites." The end credit pushbacks were updated with more gradients and wacky icons. The Dimensional era was previously known as Check It 4.5, a new variant of the CHECK it era that was first introduced in May 29, 2010. However it was later confirmed on June 14, 2016 that it will be known as the Dimensional era, a new branding package for the channel running concurrently with CHECK it 4.0 until July. The United States feed has fully rebranded to Dimensional, the sucessor of CHECK it 4.0. However, some international feeds still use the CHECK it 3.0 and 4.0 among with this era. As of November 28, 2016, Italy has started to use Dimensional idents but not as a full rebrand. Every other CN look since 2010 is used with Dimensional on the channel. The Russia, Bulgaria and Ukraine feed along with other European feeds rebranded to Dimensional/Check It 4.0 between September-December 2016. As of March 2018, a full Dimensional rebrand is starting to take place, with more idents being added to the channel. The Turkish feed has rebranded during the night connecting December 31st, 2016 to January 1st, 2017. It is a mixed Check It 4.0 and Dimensional rebrand. Latin America and Brazil feeds were rebranded on January 1, 2017, but the branding was first shown early in a promo for new episodes of Jorel's Brother, around December of 2016, prior to the rebrand. The Mexican feed rebranded to Dimensional on January 27, 2017. The Romania, Hungary and Czech feed rebranded to Dimensional on Feburary 10, 2017. The Philippines feed used some elements of this era on the Superstars Laugh Out League: CN What's Up footage on February 4, 2017. In March of 2017, the Philippines had Dimensional elements in bumpers like the PG warning and some of the endings of some bumpers, the same thing happened to the Southeast Asian feeds a couple of days later. Around the same time, the Australian feed had a partial rebrand. The Japan feed rebranded to Dimensional on April 1, 2017. The UK, Ireland and Malta feed rebranded to Dimensional on July 21, 2017. Unlike other versions of Dimensional, the UK's version utilizes custom Now/Next/Later bumpers. Dimensional graphics were used for the first time on the feed in that year's Easter bumpers. The France feed and its Switzerland sub-feed rebranded to Dimensional on September 7, 2017 along with some custom bumpers and some CHECK It 4.0 bumpers. Shows *Adventure Time (ending September 3, 2018) *Regular Show (ended January 16, 2017) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Uncle Grandpa (ended June 30, 2017) *Steven Universe *Mixels (ended October 1, 2016) *Clarence (ended June 24, 2018) *We Bare Bears *The Powerpuff Girls *Teen Titans Go! *Unikitty! (premiered January 1, 2018) *Mighty Magiswords (premiered September 29, 2016) *Justice League Action (premiered December 16, 2016 and ended June 3, 2018) *My Knight and Me (premiered January 2, 2017 and later moved to Boomerang on April 3, 2017) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (premiered March 6, 2017 and moved to the Boomerang App in early 2018) *Ben 10 (premiered April 10, 2017) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (premiered August 1, 2017) *Apple & Onion (premiered February 23, 2018) *Craig of the Creek (premiered March 30, 2018) *Summer Camp Island (premiered July 7, 2018) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (premiered August 5, 2018) *Transformers Cyberverse *Victor and Valentino (premiering TBA 2018) *Infinity Train (premiering TBA 2019) Trivia *This is the second time the era that has an eyeball in its idents, the first one was CHECK it 1.0. *Despite for being it a separate era, it is still CHECK it-based since the text have the same font and elements from some versions of the said era were carried to this era. *It is the first era since CHECK it. 3.0 to be over a year in usage time. **It is the also the first era since Check it 1.0 to be over two years in usage time. *On May 29, 2017, the block changes its branding for the summer, while still using some of the regular bumpers. The edited branding was known as "Dimensional GO!", a reference to the "Summertime GO!" programming event. *After Summertime GO! was over, the modified Next bumpers stayed with small changes. *Dimensional 2.0 started August 26 with updated next bumpers and new bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras